


First of Many

by keeperoflilacs



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, I'm Bad At Tagging, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperoflilacs/pseuds/keeperoflilacs
Summary: The beginning of a beautiful relationship, for as long as it could last.
Relationships: Indranna x Asari
Kudos: 3





	First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Beginnings
> 
> Part of OCtober prompts made by @oc-growth-and-development on tumblr.

Indranna pulled the folded note from her pocket once more.

"In the fields by the river at sunset, Asari."

She would have thought this was like any other meeting with her old friend, but the heart drawn quickly at the bottom of the note made Indranna's heartbeat quicken. Sari wasn't one to make notes personal. If their notes were found by the others, who knows what would happen to her. They would be punished for leaving their "designated" areas, and Indranna knew that the two of them sneaking off together would cause trouble for all of the other "orphans." Not that orphan was the incorrect term, all of the children brought to and raised at Kerchek's hold were. As they aged though they knew of their real fate; to be slaves bought and sold like cattle.

Indranna was older now, old enough to fight on her own, but still she couldn't escape the fate that was given to her. Maybe she could flee in silence if she were brave enough. There were occasions every now and then of the more clever and agile orphans making their escape, never to be heard from again. Indranna didn't want to think of the worse alternative to escape. Kerchek was a cruel man disguised as a strict caretaker and he was known to use punishments as examples on what not to do. She shuddered as another memory pried its way up. Shaking her head as to shake free of the scene in her head, she placed the note back into her pocket.

They had met here before; a place in the fields where there was enough overgrowth for privacy but not too much as to be a nuisance when by the river. The sunset was a dangerous shade of orange this evening. A color that was bold and fierce and demanded to be seen. It reminded her of the color of Sari's hair. Indranna's mind drifted. She thought of how Sari's hair betrayed her kind demeaner. She thought of the many times Sari had bandaged up scrapes and soothed sores. She thought of Sari's smile and how she laughed at Indranna's first attempt at painting. She thought of the small creatures Sari helped release from traps placed around the encampment, and of the tears Sari shed when she was too late.

"Careful now, you'll walk right into the river at that rate."

Indranna's attention snapped to the orange haired half-elf sitting a few feet away. Sari giggled at Indranna's confused expression. A quick look around and Indranna realized she was just a few steps away from the river bank. She could feel her face grow warm and thanked the gods that her purple skin made it hard for others to see her blush.  
“You know you could have said something earlier.” Indranna shook her head and sat next to Sari.

“And miss out on that confused look of yours? Never.” Sari giggled once more. “Seriously though, what would have you so lost in thought you couldn’t even see the river right in front of you?”  
Indranna’s face felt like it would melt right off. Why did she feel this way? They joked with each other often, but there was something about Sari’s voice this time that made Indranna’s chest tighten. Indranna opened her mouth to say something, but when she met Sari’s eyes, she remembered the heart on the note and promptly shut her mouth.

“I was just thinking about the sparring match with Dulan.” Indranna looked toward the river, away from Sari. “You know how he gets; I was worried he’d say something stupid about losing and get us all in trouble.”

Indranna could feel Sari’s glare but couldn’t bring herself to meet her eyes again.

“Dranna you are the worst liar ever. I can see it written all over your face!” Sari poked Indranna in the shoulder. “But, that’s okay. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I wanted you to see something. Look!” Sari pulled out a silver necklace from her robe and pushed it towards Indranna.

The chain was ordinary and was obviously cheap, but it was the pendant that caught her eye. A round golden jewel sat in the middle of metal flowers encircling it. It was beautiful, and looked to be expensive. 

“I was able to barter for it in the last town I was in! Isn’t it beautiful? I know you’re not much into jewelry but I though you could have it. The jewel reminded me of your eyes.” Sari’s cheeks began to turn pink.

“I…” Indranna couldn’t think straight. A present? For me? Reminded her of my eyes? What does that mean? How did she even get money for this? Why is she turning red? What does any of this mean?

“Dranna you look like I’ve just told you I’ve stolen all of your paints and put them on display. Is there actually something bothering you? If you don’t want it I can- “

“No! I want it! I just… I don’t know. I don’t know what any of this means and I don’t know what to say or feel or anything.” Indranna rambled. She stared at the ground, her fingers mindlessly pulling at the grass.

Silence stung Indranna’s ears and she could feel her eyes tear up. Why was she acting this way? It was childish and pathetic. Her best friend is here trying to give her a well-meaning gift and she’s over here throwing some tantrum for god knows what reason. She stole a glance at Sari. Sari too, was staring at the ground, the pendant gently sitting in her open hand on her lap. Indranna thought of taking Sari’s hand in hers, but she did not have the courage to make herself move.

“Sari. I’m sorry. I can’t really explain what’s wrong with me. Thank you for the kind gift, I would love to have it if you’re still willing to let me.”

“Maybe I will keep it instead. Maybe it’ll look better on me anyway.” Sari pulled away. Indranna could see the beginning of the infamous Sari pout.

“Sari come on, I said I was sorry just give me the pendant.” Indranna reached for Sari’s hand, but Sari pulled her hands farther away and turned to look at Indranna.

“Maybe I’ll give it to you if you tell me what’s bothering you.” Sari frowned and glared at Indranna.

“I told you I can’t explain it, just, come on.” The two were now faux wrestling over the pendant.

Indranna kept reaching for the pendant, but Sari was surprisingly fast. Indranna, however, was stronger. She grabbed Sari’s wrists and pinned her to the ground.  
“I said Sorry just drop it already!” Indranna yelled.

The two finally met eyes. For a moment nothing else existed. Indranna stared at Sari’s face as if she needed to memorize it; the scar about her right eyebrow from when they were children, how long and pretty her eyelashes were, how her eyes matched the fields around them, the freckles that dotted her cheeks and nose, how her lips parted. 

Oh. Indranna Thought. Her gaze caught the sight of her own hands, wrapped around Sari’s wrist. 

“Oh!” Indranna jumped off of Sari and scooted away. “I’m. I’m sorry. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Indranna’s voice sounded distant.

Sari’s laughter broke the short silence. Indranna looked at her in amazement. She didn’t understand what could be so funny. Sari sat up and brushed the grass from her hair. Indranna couldn’t help but stare.

“Dranna, come here.” Sari patted next to her. Indranna hesitated, but Sari kept patting the ground until Indranna moved.  
When Indranna sat closer, Sari grabbed her hand and looked Indranna in the eyes.

“You didn’t hurt me so stop fussing. Indranna, I do want you to have this, but first can we talk? I mean, really talk?” Sari put her other hand under Indranna’s chin.  
Once again Indranna felt her face heat up. She hoped Sari couldn’t notice, but she nodded her head.

“We’ve been close now for a while. And no, I don’t mean like friends who grow up together so don’t you even start. I think I care more for you than friends do. And I think you may feel the same, right?” Sari’s hand moved to cup Indranna’s face. 

Indranna’s heart felt as though it would beat out of her chest. She could barely think, let alone speak, but one thing she knew was how drawn to Sari she was. All she could muster was a “Mmm.”

And then Sari’s lips were on hers. It was a soft and gentle kiss; only lasting a moment, but to Indranna it was everything. When Sari pulled away her smile was wide and her face was red. Indranna could only imagine the dumb look on her own face. They both busted into laughter.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before.” Indranna shyly admitted.

Sari’s grin turned into a smirk. “May it be the first of many.” 

They sat there for a while longer; stealing short, soft kisses and gazing at the sky


End file.
